Runnin' Away
by KagsChann
Summary: Summary: Roxas left Axel, but he suddenly wants him back. But will Axel give in and take him back once again? AkuRoku


**Runnin' Away**

**Summary: Roxas left Axel, but he suddenly wants him back. But will Axel give in and take him back once again?**

Roxas looked at the floor, staring at it with a sort of mixed emotion running through his mind and driving him insane. He had left the only person that he cared for, and didn't know just why he had done that.

He wanted to go back, that was the understatement. Axel was the only thing that he needed and getting him back might just be the most challenging thing he would ever do. Especially after the way that Axel acted after Roxas left him.

Throwing everything that he could pick up. Roxas still had the evidence covered in a bandage over his eyebrow.

Wincing, the pain of the small cut stung him when he knit his brows together, and he brought his hand to the bandage. "Ow, damn."

"That's what you get for breaking up with him. You know how much he liked you... Then out of nowhere you break his heart."

_What heart, he hit me in the face with an ashtray._ Roxas thought to himself, looking at his twin, Sora, who leaned against the door frame with an amused look plastered over his face. He chuckled at Roxas, shaking his head before turning around.

"What do you know, idiot?"

"I know enough." he could hear Sora voice as he walked down the hall, leaving him alone in the large bedroom, his head pounding.

Roxas sighed heavily and looked out the window, wishing that he could see Axel, but after _that_ performance, Reno and Kairi would never let him set foot in the Sinclair household again.

Why was every one so protective over some one so... Roxas didn't know.

"Maybe if i text him..." he hummed, pulling out his phone. He frowned when he saw the cracks and breaks that designed the phone now. Axel had thrown that too, and now he had no connection to the world. _Damn you, Axel... you and your emotions._

The blonde just sat there for a moment until he got the courage to get up and walk into the living room, where he saw Aerith, his mother, and Cloud, his older brother, sitting on the couch, watching The Notebook for the second time that day.

Aerith held a tissue to her face, wiping away the tears when the old couple on TV lay in the bed together, asleep. _Or are they dead at this part?_ Roxas questioned. He didn't know that either, but he shook his head and walked over to Cloud, who just looked up at him and blinked.

"Drive me to Axel's house..."

----

Cloud pulled into the driveway of the Sinclair's and looked at Roxas as he pushed himself through the door of the sleek black car, that matched the other one that was parked in further on the driveway.

Zack Fair and Reno were home... _Great._

He looked hopefully back at his older brother and saw that he was going to make no move to leave his own car. He didn't want to risk the chances in being attacked by Zack like he did every time he came here.

He growled at this, then slammed Cloud's car door and trudged to the front door.

The hesitation to ring the bell grew strong, and several times, Roxas contemplated going back to the car. Instead, he closed his eyes, the memory of things hitting him courtesy of Axel came back to him, and pushed the button twice.

It took a moment, but the door was soon opened by a little blonde-haired girl and a little redheaded girl and two sets of blue eyes were glaring at him.

He swallowed, "Can i see-"

The door was slammed in his face and Roxas blinked. He turned around towards the stairs of the porch and went to walk down them when the door re-opened and Reno cleared his throat.

Roxas flinched, "I came to-"

"Yeah... I was warned. He's upstairs, good luck getting him to see you."

----

Roxas stood outside of Axel's bedroom door, knocking on it repeatedly and trying to coax him to come out. The redhead only stayed in there, against the other side of the door, yelling all sorts at him.

Roxas rolled his eyes and turned the knob to the door.

Axel came tumbling out onto the floor, falling in between Roxas' legs and then causing the blonde to fall over in shock.

Roxas grinned at Axel, but in return got a glare. Roxas sighed, getting closer to Axel and turning him to face him completely, "Look at me. I have been running from this ever since i left you... and you hit me in the face with-" he stopped himself, "I don't want no one else, Axel. All i really need is you, but i keep on running away."

Axel looked at him with a sad face and then looked at the floor, his eyes glistening with tears when he fisted the long carpet beneath him. The redhead shrugged slightly, not really knowing what he was shrugging to.

"I had the perfect person Axel... and it was you. Just hear me out."

Axel shook his head.

"I didn't know what i was doing."

"..."

"I need you, Axel, and i understand that now... I can't take something else being thrown at me..." Roxas said in a soft voice. He lifted Axel's head up to his and then pressed their lips together. Axel gasped slightly at first, but then grabbed Roxas and kissed him back.

Roxas smiled when he did this and then took Axel into a strong embrace after he broke the kiss.

Axel smiled back, nodding his head, "You're stupid, Roxxie."

Roxas laughed and then agreed, "I know..."

_I just kept running..._


End file.
